


Miracles Cauen del Cel

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sentint-se feliç, les paraules anaven i venien al seu costat, pensant que era feliç.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi mirar a Tendou als ulls, pensant que mai havia vist a una cosa tan senzillament meravellós.  
Començava a pensar que el miracle no era ell, el miracle després de tot, va ser la seva parella, no ell.  
A poc a poc va deixar anar un petit sospir: "Jo ... T'estimo, Tendou":

Els ulls de Tendou es van il·luminar com estrelles, pensant en el afortunat que estava, va divagar per uns segon i va obrir per besar el seu nòvio.  
"Ja ho sé, jo també m'estimo, Wakatoshi-kun ..." No va trigar ni un segon més, i també el va envoltar entre braços; "... I també t'estimo a tu."


End file.
